With development of communications technologies, and in particular, popularization of wearable devices, a user may query information such as time by viewing a display screen of a wearable device such as a wristband or a wrist watch, or exchange information with a wearable device.
In actual use, a wearable device may determine, according to a carried acceleration sensor, whether to trigger the wearable device to turn on a display screen. For example, when a user views, by raising a wrist, information displayed on a display screen of a wearable device, an acceleration sensor detects an acceleration in a process of raising the wrist by the user, and triggers, when the acceleration is greater than a threshold, the wearable device to turn on the display screen. However, when determining whether a wrist raise movement happens, the acceleration sensor often determines a wrist raise movement caused by arm swing of the user as a wrist raise movement for triggering the wearable device to turn on the display screen. For example, the user wears the wearable device on a wrist, the acceleration sensor detects an acceleration in a process of drastic arm swing of the user during jogging, and the acceleration is greater than a threshold. Consequently the wearable device performs incorrect identification, and triggers the wearable device to turn on the display screen, thereby consuming power.